ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Regla
Regla (レグラ Regura) also known as Regula is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” Dôji seated below Ultimo. Under a human guise, he goes by the name''' Regutaro', and poses as a transfer student to his master's youngest son's elementary school. Appearance A golden/yellow dôji, he has a rounded and absolutely bald head, which has resulted in Yamato Agari comparing him to a monk. Two large transparent visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are unusual among other dôji, which are normally of the highest quality, as they instead feature a slightly worn appearance. These clothes consist of both a white sleeveless shirt and a dark divided hakama (''umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi) with a bow at its center. Outwardly; only two large and angular, black streaks mechanical gauntlets on his arms belie the fact that he isn’t human. In Chapter 10 to Chapter 12, his clothes lose not only their worn appearance, but also the white sleeveless shirt that was previously observed. He instead gains in it's place a long golden scarf, that envelops the entirity of his shoulders, and the sash that is commonly seen encircling many of the other dôji's waists. The large piece of fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a red centeral line extending downwards, before swirling inwards upon itself. In The 12th Century, he has the same appearance, but carries a Khakkhara staff with him, following his master's place as a monk. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Regla's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a large yet simple circle that swirls inwards upon itself at three distinct points. Personality Regla typically demonstrates a largely laid back attitude during normal circumstances, but being the embodiment of morality, this can rapidly and drastically alter these mannerisms to become extremely serious. Signifying his aspect of the six perfections of Buddhism, he has a tendency to pursue the upholding and protection of the law, although he is noted by Eco to be fond of cutting corners. Relationships Shin Ekoda A Sushi Chef and owner of the shop Eco Sushi, in the 21st century, that has been the master of Regla through out all the eras in which the series occurs. Like other dôji, Regla obeys his master's commands and is shown to respectfully listen to Eco when he explains his reasons for his actions. Yamato Agari Like several of The Good Dôji Club memebers, Regla has expressed a dislike of Yamato due to his loud and rash personality. He often calls Yamato an "idiot" and sometimes questions his master's faith in the boy. Abilities As Regla is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Memory Manipulation Regla's Noh power allows him to wipe and reinvent the memories of individuals by entering into and altering the electrical currents in the their hippocampus. Regla's use of the technique is limited by the constraints that are imposed upon him by his good personality, resulting in it's use being solely targeted towards those who have a great potential in revealing the Karakuri Dôji due to the events they have observed. Karakuri Henge God Regla: A full body transformation which simultaneously alters Regla's form, while intergrating Shin Ekoda into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Regla. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid monkey, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Regla's previous gloves. His facial features are largely sunken within a heart shaped depression, surrounded instead by a helmet that features two long and flowing feather-like extensions at its peak. The transformation has large pauldrons that extend well beyond his shoulders and an enormous sash hangs from his narrow waist, deviod of any embelishments. There are also multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe, most notably on either shoulder and the base of his spine. Unusually, he actual wields a weapon of sorts in this form, which is reminscient of a gigantic ink brush used in traditional calligraphy. It is thought that this is supposed to represent his ability to "rewrite" memories. Memory Manipulation: Engrave: An ability of God Regla that allows his master to "engrave" certain memories into anybody he wishes. God Relga (with Sayama): A full body transformation with his new master. Takes on a more feminen appearence. It has long larg hands wiht a skirt, high heels, and a feather on either side of it's head (like before but strait). It also weilds a paintbrush with a very long end.1 Trivia * The emblem present on the fabric extending from his sash and robot crest resemble the mark of a paintbrush. * His name, Regla, is the Spanish word for "rule", relating to his virtue of discipline. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji